megalithfandomcom-20200214-history
Organisations
The following is a list of mayor companies Education Icarus Technical Institute Icarus Technical Institute was founded by retired Sergeant Charles 'Charlie' Merriweather. The man was a former Alliance Engineer during the First Contact war and although he had never seen combat he wanted to create a school where fellow engineers could study for war before being shipped out. The government granted him trillions of credits in order to establish his school on Luna, Earth's moon. The facility incorporated dozens of new technologies at the time to include artificial gravity and long term life support. While those systems are now out of date, the old school now teaches the newer technological marvels such as antimatter and dark energy. ITI or 'Itty' is not difficult to be accepted into although it is very difficult to pay for without a scholarship or exceptional grades. The academy often pushes out paying students in exchange for government grants which barely keeps the school afloat. However the students who graduate from the facility are more than not the best of the brightest. The school offers housing for about a hundred or so students which have graduated their first year. These students are often referred to as the 'Cadre' and are charged with maintaining the school's highly complicated systems as well as protecting the school's initiates. The 'Dauntless' are charged with maintaining the school's equipment which is even more advanced than the school itself. These include fighters, generators, targeting systems and much more. Occasionally the Monastery sends a particularly gifted student to cross-train in Magi-tech although this is rare. Mars Battle Academy Mars Battle Academy was founded long ago during the First Contact War. Its actual date has been lost to the history books however it is a well-known fact that the Academy is the finest military school available. While the Academy does not train pilots or other such forms of combatants, the Academy is not limited to strictly infantry. Ship Captains and Admirals are trained here as well as many other military officers. Although its main focus is officers, the Academy does need a large body of enlisted and NCOs to pool their training persons from. The Mars Battle Academy is very difficult to enter but also very easy to be dismissed. Entry requires a superior score grade average in every class, peak physical condition, a flawless criminal record and drug test as well as two letters of personal recommendation from different Alliance Senators. Kicking out a recruit can be caused by anything, even if it is merely that the Academy 'doesn't feel you're qualified for the military'. The Monastery The Monastery is a school that was built by the Havina for the Alliance but was eventually declared a neutral school. While no country owns the school all countries consider it their territory and will fight to defend it in a united manner. The Monastery accepts students of all ages although younger students are preferred since they are easier to teach. Once inside the Monastery it is not the easy life that most mages expect. The Monastery is a place of knowledge which also means a strict system. Students are in bed before nine and awakened before six. They are fed once a day and given just enough water to survive. While not a cruel place, the Monastery is somewhat stressful. After retaining some knowledge in a school of magic the Student is promoted to Adept which incurs more daily chores. Daily chores include getting water from the well, which is a strenuous task since there are thousands of students, tending the boilers and other demanding physical skills to give mages some semblance of healthy exercise. Adepts are more likely to be involved in chores as well as being given more chores that are less stressing on the body but on the mind. General Manufacturing Balls Mart Balls Mart is a family-run business that has survived several economic downward spikes which aims to provide many items for a low price to as many as they can. Their shops can be found in most every station or city, many times more than one can be found. "We're always here" Has been their moto from the start meaning they never close their doors. This was made more than apparent when during a rather massive flood on Yorkshire they sealed their main doors but kept the doors on their roof to allow people to come and shop at their leisure They also gave away free 'floaties' to children with every fifty credit purchase. Carl Marks Incorporated After his father gambled away his family's money Carl set out to do one thing, to provide for his mother and ill sister. He drove hard bargains and made connections and as time went on his company grew to the empire it is today. He also put money into invest into the market as well as many odd ventures, some of which blew up in his face while others bloomed and returned his investment tenfold. The company now lies in the hands of his great-great granddaughter. The Omega Corporation The Omega Corporation is a secretive company that deals primarily in weapons and armor. Additionally they are the Alliance Military’s main source of ammunition and replacement parts for starships. As a large corporation they often field their own military and therefore can be outside of Alliance jurisdiction which they do not rely on like other companies for protection from pirates and raiders. While the Omega Corporation is a self-sufficient company they do rely heavily upon their dealings with nations across the cosmos for financial support since they do not have a large enough company to support themselves while still retaining their large profits. However raw materials are gathered by the Omega Corporation which also has its own factories meaning that at any moment the company could become a sovereign nation. It is still unknown why the Corporation, with its billions of members, hasn’t yet declared itself a nation or even a sub-government of the Alliance. However it is rumored that the corporation practices unsavory ideas behind closed doors although no one has managed to prove this. In regards to militia forces the Omega Corporation fields almost as wide a variety of units as the Alliance. They are best known for their Artemis Exo-suit which carries a wide variety of weapons and heavy armor to the battlefield while still remaining mobile enough to engage infantry in close combat. Medical Companies Einstein Incorporated Einstein Incorporated began as a small store in the year 2078 owned by George Einstein. While rooted in a bad neighborhood the drugstore routinely handed out free bottles of life-saving drugs to patients that could not afford their medicines during the Second Great Depression that had wracked so many surviving nations before the Alliance was founded. Twenty years later the drugstore had become a small chain store and many years after that when the Hierarchy war was in full swing it had become a major economic superpower in a galactic market. In the modern world Einstein Incorporated makes the bulk of its profits from the sale of cloned organs which are primarily bought by local hospitals for patients that need transplants. The company has been accused of scandal many times before for performing unethical surgeries in order to obtain these organs as well as being accused of creating full clone individuals whom they harvest organs from in order to keep their prices exceptionally low. These allegations have never been proven in a court of law and additionally have been mysteriously dismissed as hearsay by wealthy corporations that have partnerships with Einstein. The original owner of the company however, had a spotless record and remains the face of the company long after his death. He is remembered as a kind man who did his best to improve the lives of everyone around him; no matter what the price to his personal wallet or to his company. Through his actions many Alliance soldiers have been spared torturous existences without necessary replacement organs and limbs. Einstein Incorporated remains the top supplier of replacement organs which are both extremely high quality as well as dirt cheap; with even a full heart replacement costing merely a couple thousand credits. Among their other supplies however are NanoGel, bandages and other typical medicines with whom they compete with Singularity for in the market. Singularity Corp Singularity was established just after the Hierarchy war came to an end and the demand for adequate prosthetics skyrocketed. In an effort to bring wounded soldiers back to either military service or at least to improve their quality of life the Alliance launched the Wounded Warrior Act and decreed that any soldier wounded in battle would be afforded all prosthetics required to bring their quality of life back to that of an uninjured person. They enlisted the help of several companies for this endeavor but Singularity rose above the rest and established a galactic presence as a leader of sales for cybernetic implants. Originally founded and run as a sole proprietorship by Madame Yolanda Copernic the organization quickly ballooned and made cybernetics cheap enough for the average person to afford. Though initially it was mere prosthetics that were manufactured the company began to expand into new markets to provide cybernetic upgrades such as the High Capacity Metabolic Amplifier which proved invaluable for species such as the Anubians. In the modern world Singularity provides more than adequate medical supplies for the Alliance Navy and Marine Corps, hospitals both domestic and abroad as well as providing most of the galactic market’s supply of mundane medical items from bandages to NanoGel. Madame Copernic eventually died of leukemia six days after the implant used to eradicate it was released to the public. After her death the company maintained its willingness to help anyone regardless of financial need however the company also took a more sinister role and began to extoll debts no matter the cost both through legal action as well as through outright extortion in some of the less lawful areas of the galaxy. Political Organisations Blue House Maidens The Blue House maids were founded in 3007 by a Havina female named Angela da Atenya. Angela was devoted to freeing her captured Havina clan from the clutches of Balalonian slave camps and her passion drove her to gather more like-minded people and rally them into a single cohesive unit. Angela soon enlisted the help of Gabriel da Atenya, who would begin training her and her "Maidens of Battle" and eventually become her husband after many years of fighting on enemy soil. The Blue House Maidens were given their name because in Havina culture medics wear a blue band around their necks but Angela took the symbol a step further and was the first Havina in history to ever paint an entire building blue which was revered as a holy color. Many years would pass before Angela and her Battle Maidens would be accepted into normal society. Immediately following the completion of training the Blue House Maids set into motion a plan to bring back over seven thousand captured Havina while using a force of only a few thousand. The battle took place on a world known as Nukeam (pronounced "New Kam") at which point the Blue Maids distinguished themselves in battle by engaging a superior force from the Balalonian Hierarchy. The Balalonian force outnumbered the Blue Maidens ten to one but thanks to the advanced training given by Gabriel, the Maidens were able to use both guerilla warfare and insurgencies to infiltrate and extract over three thousand of the slaves although the other four thousand had been executed as 'payment' for the Havina's sins against the Hierarchy. Today the Blue Maidens are a far more accepted society founded on the ideals and beliefs of Angela da Atenya. The Blue Maidens fight to free all slaves in the universe, not just the Havina, and to see equal rights for all citizens across all nations. Similar to the human 'Underground Railroad', the Blue Maidens are no longer recognized by their government since they now act in ways that would normally advocate war between the Havina and the Balalonians. Allocator Inc. Allocator Inc. was formed by George Man to provide legal extradition. He used an immense logical machine AI, the Allocator, to create mathematical formulas for political work. Using this AI, he produces four different levels of political cognition. Based on these levels, he advises governments on lawmaking and jurisprudence, placing importance or disservice on separate laws and judgments. Many governments employ the services of the Allocator, which has grown to a company with over 4000 employees all working for the Allocator machine. Maximus, Lawrence, Dawkins & Jerries The biggest lawyer firm in the Alliance, MLD&J have provided legal assistance since 2456. The firm prides itself on its knowledge of criminal, constitutional, and property law, and have been instrumental in many disputes large and small, including the protection of civil rights, land clearances, and international peace. While the four founders of the firm are long dead, Descendant of both Maximus and Dawkins still hold position as senior partners. MLD&J has many locations across the galaxy, ranging from small legal houses to massive firm complexes with multiple skyscrapers. Their headquarters are based in Richmond, Virginia on Earth. Starship Manufacturing Virginia Shipyards The shipyards of Virginia had long been an instrumental force in the projection of the Alliance’s military might. From here, billions upon billions of workers labor away at fabrication of parts, programming computers, running diagnostics, logistical analysis on an unprecedented scale and much more all the way up to the actual assembly of starships. When Virginia finally rejoined the Alliance and joined the Senate, the shipyards were already constructed and were a number of separate space stations at the time in a geosynchronous orbit around the planet’s equator. While the planet’s government had planned to construct a ring station it had been originally designed as a military installation to guard against attack. The design was hastily changed once the Virginian Empire took a seat in the Senate and trade began to flourish however. With the additional support of mining stations such as Boston and Smali providing much needed mineral and metal resources to the shipyards they almost immediately began to produce ships in the midst of the Hierarchy war with dozens upon dozens of other stations requiring construction in order to meet demand. It was because of this demand that these stations eventually merged into what the shipyard is in the modern world. In the more recent years the shipyard produces most of the Alliance’s cruisers and command vessels which are supplemented by many replacement parts purchased from the Omega Corporation which has its own stand-alone stations orbiting Virginia’s many moons. Wasp Aerospace Company Known for its sleek design, WAC is known for the production of Starfighters, personal Freighters, and many other small ships. Founded on Earth, Wasp has long provided the Alliance civilian market with many promising ships that focus on aestethics and computational power rather than propulsion systems and long-range sensors. Wasp's primary shipyards are in orbit of Jupiter, however the company was founded on Mars in 2786 by Lucas Anders. During the Titan War, Wasp expanded its industries to galactic heights and began producing many sleek designs specifically tailored to other species and cultures. The Havina especially employed the WAC to produce an endless supply of explorers, cruisers, and freighters to provide to the Coalition. During the Exodus, almost half of the Alliance and Havina ships were produced by WAC. Mekall Shipyards The primary shipyards for the Hierarchy, Mekall has existed since at least the 14th Century, and was founded by a large amount of engineers and generals who consolidated earlier ship producer companies. Its design of deadly ships ranging from fighters to massive dreadnoughts is almost synonymous with the Hierarchy Armed Forces. It has many facilities throughout the Galaxy and inside Hierarchy Space. Its use of extensive tactical systems in the form of advanced shielding, deadly weapon arrays, and extensive tactical sensor suites marks the Hierarchy navy and has made its name as one of the biggest producers of war ships in the galaxy. During the Hierarchy War, Mekall produced massive amounts of ships to pit against Humanity. Their massive battlecruisers and dreadnoughts were responsible for the orbital bombardment that nearly destroyed Earth. In the Titan War, Mekall provided to both the Hierarchy and the Church, a move that got it condemned after the war. Since then, Mekall has been under strict control of the Hierarchy military, providing ships to the navy. Weapon Manufacturing Kolt Kolt is a weapons manufacturing company that provides mostly small arms weapons and ammunitions to distributors around the cosmos. They are perhaps most notably known for their involvement in the making of Minotaur body armor systems and the Mk3 series rifles. Founded during the decade just before the Hierarchy Wars, Kolt quickly rose to prominence in the galactic market when the war spiked the demand for weapons and ammunitions to an all-time high for several decades. Many persons that did not find themselves working as a drafted soldier were often times commanded by the government to work within the many manufacturing facilities to assist Kolt with printing, shaping, forging or otherwise manufacturing weapons and armor. While Kolt has been a long standing company for nearly three hundred years in the present day it began with just one man working from his garage on the planet Mars. Michael H. Kolt desired to build a weapon that would remain in service for over one hundred years much like John Browning’s .50 caliber M2 machinegun which had remained in service for well over two centuries. When the design was finished the war was already in full swing and the weapon’s plans were nearly lost to time after a plasma bombardment destroyed Mr. Kolt’s home and most of his possessions save for the schematic which he had saved in a PDA and the prototype weapon which he had carried out of the house himself. For a long while, being nearly two years, Mr. Kolt wandered the Martian wastelands looking for someone to help bring him back to civilization. When he eventually found an abandoned factory that had been shut down preemptively in order to prevent civilian casualties from the bombing raids he began to organize local militia to turn back the tide of the Hierarchy forces. While he was there his weapon was uploaded into the factory’s list of schematics and the old factory began to churn out the relatively cheap but extremely efficient rifles. He was eventually found by other Alliance Marines whom immediately commended the rifle and even began to purchase them through their personal funds in order to replace the dreary rifles that they had been issued. A decade later, Kolt’s rifle was manufactured en masse in proper factories and he was given a contract with the government to produce them in the numbers upwards of trillions while also getting a contract for a prototype body armor that he had developed while he fought for his life in the Martian plains. Category:Lore